Ben 10(2022)
Ben 10 Release date: November 4th, 2022. Plot: TBD Directed by Lars Klevberg Producer: Dylan Clark, Thomas Tull, Jon Jashini Executive Producer: Colin Wilson, Bruce Berman Writers: Michael Arndt, Joe Cornish, Ehren Kruger, Man of Action, Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey. Casting by: Sarah Finn Film Editors: John Gilroy, Joel Negron Composer: Henry Jackman Production Design: Oliver Scholl Studio: Legendary Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC Distributor: Warner Bros. Pictures Country: USA Language: English Genres: Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Comedy Runtime: 2hr 34min Rated PG-13 for mild violence, some sexual stuff, and some language Budget:$200 million VFX: Weta, ILM, and Double Negative. Oscar people nominees for VFX: John Knoll ,Scott Benza, Jeff White, and Erik Nash Makeup: Richard Alonzo, Christopher Allen Nelson, Shelia Cyphers-Leake(Oscar-Nominees) Sound Editors: Erik Aadahl and Tom Myers(Oscar-Nominees) Critic Consensus: Ben 10 gratefully sets a new standard for cartoon adaption movies and giving audiences something unfamiliar to be entertained with. Even if it's running time is unusual, It still manages to entertain audiences throughout with it's funny and action-packed visuals. Surprisingly, this is a more eye candy visual, unique, and source respected material of the original cartoon. Movie Review scores: Rotten Tomatoes Score: 92% Audience score: 91% Metascore: 74% IMDB: 8/10, votes after 5 years 807,323 Roger Ebert: 3/4 Common Sense Media: 4/5 IGN: 9.2 Flickchart: 468 Will be nominated for Best Visual Effects, Best Makeup, and Sound Editing at the Oscars Box office domestic: 363,554,756 Box office worldwide: 845,453,645 Domestic Opening: 134,345,543 Worldwide Opening: 234,534,545 This movie will be released in 2D, Digital 3D, REALD-3D, Dolby Atmos, and IMAX 3D 70mm wide release. Smaller IMAX screens will screen this in 1.90:1 aspect ratio. The first movie shot entirely with the 3D 70mm IMAX cameras. The movie opened up to IMAX 3D 70mm for the entire film. The pre-show includes a special version of the IMAX countdown. There will be a Comic Con Hall H panel for this movie apart of the Warner Bros. Panel. It'll include a sneak preview of the movie. DVD release date: March 14th, 2023. There will be sequels released in 2024 and 2027. Titles Ben 10: Rise of the Celestials and Ben 10: The Omnitrix Evolution 3D Cinemablend ratings: 3D fit: 5/5 Planning: 5/5 Before the Window: 4/5 Beyond the Window: 5/5 Brightness: 5/5 Glasses off: 5/5 Audience Health: 3/5 32/35 Taglines: He's just not one hero but over 10 All in one. it's hero time Transform in IMAX Cast: Motion Capture alien,character, or villains performances: Nick Nolte(Mo-Cap and voice): Vilgax, the main antagonist who plans to rule the entire universe. Yifei Liu(Makeup): Corona, Vilgax's right hand ally who helps him with his plans Jennifer Lawrence(voice): Upgrade, A liquid metal alien that can merge into technology. Tom Holland(voice): XLR8, An alien velociraptor with super speed. Charlie Hunman(voice): Heatblast, an alien form made of fire Maisie Williams(voice): Big Chill, A butterfly like alien with ice and ghost powers. Ross Marquand(voice): Swampfire, an alien form that can control plants and shoot fire. Jason Mantzoukas(voice): Feedback, A cyclops alien plug with electric powers O-T Fagbenle(voice): Four Arms, A four armed alien form with super strength Jack Quaid(voice): Diamondhead, A crystal like alien that shoots out diamonds. Benedict Wong(voice): Humungosaur, A giant dinosaur like alien with super strength. Alden Ehrenreich(voice): Jetray, a flying Manta Ray/Bat alien that flies at lightspeed and shoots lasers. Omid Abtahi(voice): Cannonbolt, An alien that can roll into a ball. Live Action performances: Kit Connor: Ben Tennyson TJ McGibbon: Gwen Tennyson Bradley Whitford: Grandpa Max Tennyson Emjay Anthony: Kevin Levin Characters List Heroes: Ben Gwen Kevin(Formerly Bad) Grandpa Max Tennyson Villains: Vilgax Corona Aliens: Upgrade-Jennifer Lawrence XLR8-Tom Holland Heatblast-Charlie Hunman Big Chill-Maisie Williams Swampfire-Ross Marquand Four Arms-O-T Fagbenle Diamondhead-Jack Quaid Humungosaur-Benedict Wong Cannonbolt-Omid Abtahi Feedback-Jason Mantzoukas Jetray-Alden Ehrenreich Rest of cast to be announced later Trivia: Unlike the cartoon, some of the aliens have female voices The sneak peek of this film will be used as a post-credits scene for The Flash(2022) even though it is not apart of the DCEU This film is part Space Opera and part Cyberpunk EDM will be a component in the original score There will be a scene in the movie which may give viewers epilepsy. Movie theatres will add warning signs Most aliens will be voiced by real life actors, if not mo-capping the aliens. This movie is influenced by Star Trek, Doctor Who, Comic Book movies, Blade Runner, Pacific Rim, etc. Rest of page still in progress Script(Feel free to add or edit): Warner Bros and Legendary studios logo but with green glow and sci-fi like sounds in background ''' INT. Space Battle for the Omnitrix '''A Spaceship chase suddenly happens. Azmuthis in a smaller ship with the Omnitrix while being chased by Vilgax who was in the bigger ship named Chimerian Hammer trying to get it from him. INT. INSIDE THE Chimerian Hammer ' Vilgax’s henchman Corona' ' “Lord Vilgax, our Hull damage is at 20% but the ship is still operating”' ' VILGAX' “Splendid, prepare to board this Unruly vermin’s ship and collect the Omnitrix. I must have it now!” The Chimerian Hammer closes in on Azmuth’sship and shoots at it. INT. Azmuth’s ship Azmuth’s Subordinate: “Master Azmuth, we are being shot at, but mercifully we found a planet not far where we could stow away. I’m equanimous there is sanctuary.” Azmuth: “Well, what is the name of this unprecedented realm we are coming upon.” Azmuth’s Subordinate: “It is called Earth, sire.” Azmuth: “Indeed. Computer set coordinates for Earth, third planet from the sun.” Computer A.I. “Course set for Earth imminent.” The ship tries to fly as far away from Vilgax as possible to make it to Earth. Theirpropulsion systems got shot. Vilgax’s henchman Psyphon “Sire, Propulsion systems destroyed!” Vilgax: “Ascending now, The Omnitrix is mine!” Azmuth’s Subordinate: “Azmuth, we got hit. We won’t make it to Earth.” Azmuth: “Alright that’s fine.” Azmuth’s Subordinate: “But Sir!” Azmuth: “Hey it’s fine, we send the Omnitrix to Earth. Vilgax isn’t after me, he’s after my greatest invention, and with the Omnitrix hidden on Earth, it could be impossible for Vilgax to find it.” Azmuth activates and puts the Omnitrix in the escape pod Azmuth’s Subordinate: “You sure this will work?” Azmuth: “Affirmative, It will be sent to the most secure but secret spot possible onEarth, and whoever may happen to find it will make sure my invention is kept in one piece. Hopefully it isn’t in the possession of a dimwit, definitely not Vilgax.” Azmuth: “Computer, send Omnimatrix any secret and secure location on Earth. Whoever may find it shall be worthy and holds the key to the entire universe.” Computer A.I: “Omnimatrix, setting course to Earth." The Bay pod carrying the Omnitrix exits the ship and flies to Earth. Vilgax watches the pod fly away and gets angry. Vilgax: “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Vilgax angrily fires another shot at Azmuth’s ship. Flash Int. Bellwood Middle School It is the last day of school and Ben is in his class waiting for the day to end. Int. Ben’s teacher Mr. Hoffman’s classroom Ben’s teacher giving his class a farewell for the summer. Mr. Hoffman: “Well Friends, this is the end of our journey together this school year. Sadly, I won’t see you for 3 months. Gladly, I will see you all again after 3 months and I am here most of the summer teaching summer school if anyone is interested." The class boos him. Mr. Hoffman: “Yes, I know you guys are tired of school and I agree you do deserve a breakfrom this excessive classwork you were given all year.” He keeps talking and Ben on the other hand is hoping for the bell to ring just so he can get the hell out of here. Ben Tennyson: “C’mon, C’mon, 60 more seconds!” The final School bell rings Ben Tennyson: “Yes, It’s Summer Time!” Ben throws a paper airplane at the teachers head. Mr. Hoffman: “Have an amazing summer, students. And Tennyson, I’m glad you had fun this year, but do you mind calming down with the pranks, it’s getting a little out of hand.” Ben leaves the classroom, and secretly flips off the teacher once he wasn’t looking. He is then outside and walks to an RV named the Rust Bucket which is his Grandpa Max's and that he will be traveling in the whole summer. Grandpa max then rolls down the window. Grandpa Max: “Hey Tennyson, how is my favorite grandson doing? Ready to get this show on the road this summer?” Ben Tennyson: “Yes Grandpa, can’t wait to stay away from my annoying asshole parents.” Grandpa Max: “Alright, please watch your mouth, and don’t worry I think after this summer you will no longer be depressed and will regain an amazing relationship back with your parents. How about you come in and start our journey out rough and finish strong fantastically.” Ben Tennyson: “Fine, OK Boomer.” Ben enters the Rust Bucket. Int. Rust Bucket When Ben enters the Rust Bucket. His cousin Gwen happened to be in there too. Gwen Tennyson: “How’s life, dweeb?” Ben reacts with disgust. Ben Tennyson: “Ugh, Grandpa, What the hell is my stupid cousin doing here?!” Grandpa Max: “She wanted to come along, but promise me that you and your beloved cousin will have a great time together this summer.” Gwen Tennyson: “Oh no we definitely won’t, Ben annoys me constantly about me and boyfriend and teases me behind my back telling my friends this. Thankfully I don’t go to his stupid school, or I would’ve had a terrible year if I went.” Ben Tennyson: “Oh please, that was one time.” Gwen Tennyson: “Uhh, Nooo!” Ben Tennyson: “Uhh, Yess! Gwen Tennyson: “No!” Ben Tennyson: “Yes!” Grandpa Max: “Ok you two, settle down. The Rust Bucket isn’t gonna drive itself, we gotta stop by Yosemite tonight. Thankfully we are 200 miles away.” Ben Tennyson: “200?!, that is a long ass drive.” Grandpa Max chuckles Grandpa Max: “Not for us son, this beast can at least go faster 10x than any Ferarri on the road.” Grandpa Max started to drive the Rust Bucket. It started out a little slow and then suddenly moved at a higher speed. Int. Very quiet area Yosemite National Park. The Rust Bucket is seen pulling into a dark area and stopped there for the night. Grandpa Max: “OK kids, We are here and beat the traffic.” Ben stares weirdly in disgust at Gwen. Ben Tennyson: “Summer sucks.” Gwen Tennyson: “You want to know what sucks more, being with you, you unintelligent doofus.” Category:Movies Category:IMAX Films Category:IMAX Category:Real-D 3D Category:Films based on television series Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Science-Fiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros Category:Ben 10 Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Movies Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Industrial Light & Magic Category:Films Category:2022 films Category:PG-13 Category:2022